Our Babysitter's a Vampire
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: After helping defeat an army of evil Vampires Emilie just wants to relax, but Ethan and Benny see to it that she doesn't get her wish. Of course, supernatural annoyances popping up everywhere don't help either.
1. Lawn of the Dead

**PART ONE: Lawn of the Dead**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Name: Emilie Elizabeth Morgan

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Stops at collar-bone, dark brown, slightly curly

Skin: Olive toned

Height: 5'2

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Emilie," my mom yells through my door. "It's time to get up for school!" I groan, but get up anyway. "Emilie!"

"I'm up, mom." She opens the door and ushers me to the bathroom while in the middle of brushing her hair. I nod to my brother in the hallway, walk into the bathroom, and brush my teeth. Once that's done, I shuffle back to my room to get ready. I pull on some black cargo pants, a silver spaghetti strap shirt, a short-sleeved mini-jacket, my Amethyst chocker, and cameo flip-flops; then I brush my hair before putting it in a loose ponytail. When I get downstairs, I notice Benny sitting at the table and giving me a goofy grin. "What do you want," I snap, plopping down in a chair with my head resting on my chin.

"Oh yeah," he murmurs," I forgot you are grumpy in the mornings." I glare at my piece of toast before throwing it back on the plate in front of me.

"Honey," Dad asks," aren't you hungry?"

"Not really, no, plus it's time for school." Ethan, Benny, Jane, and I grab our bags and head outside to our bikes and ride to school—the whole way there filled with Benny and Ethan arguing over which superhero would beat the other in a fight: Batman or Superman.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/5 Minutes Later~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Benny continues trying to make his point as him, Ethan, and I walk into school "Cash, cars, candy; we could have anything," he says excitedly. I roll my eyes.

"I see you know some words that begin with C," Ethan starts.

"Next week, try learning D," I finish. We smile at each other and Benny just shrugs, drooling over Della.

"I know you guys are the _Seers_," Benny says, pointing at Della," but, I can see her with me."

"Benny, keep the magic down, life just got back to normal," Ethan states.

"Relax dude." He pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and walks towards the girls. I just roll my eyes again and jump when Sarah pops up asking for money.

"Twenty dollars," I ask. "Sarah, you're a Vampire! Can't you just take what you want?"

"I'm not going to steal it." _I swear she's the only vampire I know who feels guilty over stealing a few bucks. _Benny walks over smiling.

"I take it, it went well?"

"Awesome news, her dog died."

"How's that good news," Sarah and I ask in unison.

"You know what, I don't wanna know." She walks away and Ethan and I turn back to our friend.

"She said she'd do anything to get her dog back, what if bring it back to life?"

"Benny," I hiss," you can't go around raising animals from the dead! It's not normal; read Pet Semetery!"

"I totally can," he says. Just then the bell rings and he runs to class.

"If Harry Potter were here, he'd smack you around," my brother threatens.

"Lord Voldy would smack him around and then try to recruit him to the dark side."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here lies Puffles**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After school, Ethan and I go home while Benny goes to his grandma's house, planning on meeting up later to watch a couple of movies and play some games. In the safety of my room, I grab an oversized Legend of the Seeker shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, deciding to take a quick shower—I don't even make it down the hall to the towel closet before Benny grabs my arm and drags me into Ethan's room, claiming to have a video of his grandma we needed to watch.

_"So, do you happen to know about any potions that caaan….bring dead dogs back to life?" Grandma looks up at Benny in confusion, suspicion in her eyes._

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"It's, uh, ah, for a…Project at school."_

_"Uh-huh."_

Benny pauses the video there and looks at us expectantly. I raise an eyebrow, not seeing his point in showing us the video. "Can I go take my shower now," I ask, growing impatient and slightly cold in the well air-conditioned room.

"I know she's hiding something," Benny states, ignoring me and looking at my brother.

"Maybe she actually doesn't know," I try.

"Yeah, just conjure a bracelet or something," my brother agrees. "Reanimating a dead dog is over kill."

"No," Benny says. "It'd be _under_ kill." We look at him as if he's crazy, both of us crossing our arms. "The dog wouldn't be _dead_ anymore, duh." _Of course he'd be thinking along those lines. _

"You don't know how to do it anyway!"

"That's why I'm going to use grandma's secret shelf."

"Secret shelf," I ask. "Are you completely mad?" Before he can answer, Mom walks in with a large bowl in her hands, a disturbing smell following her. "Eh, what's that—"

"Aroma," Ethan interrupts.

"Did Jane melt another doll," Benny asks, laughing slightly and shutting up when Mom sends him a look.

"No," mom says, a bit irritated, "I've been watching cooking shows for recipes I can cook for the dinner the twin's dad is having and this is one of them. Oh, Ethan, tell Sarah she has Friday off."

"Sure, no problem, mom."

"What is that," I ask.

"Kelp and Kimchee Ratatouille, wanna taste?" Benny and I stand up quickly.

"Actually, I've got to go," Benny shrugs.

"Yeah, and I'm staying over at his house tonight, sorry." I sprint to my room and quickly stuff the essentials in a duffle before meeting Benny in the garage to get my bike. "Well, that was a close call; I feel bad for Ethan, he might be puking for the next week." Mom's cooking was famous for being terrible and we all did what we could to avoid it.

"Yeah," Benny nods, leading the way to his grandma's house.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Hi kids," his grandma greets as we walk inside. From the smell in the kitchen she was making barbequed pork chops and mashed potatoes for dinner. Good lord, I love this lady!

"Hey, grandma."

"Hi, grandma." We run up to Benny's room and I start making a pallet on the floor for me to sleep on. "So, we're checking the shelf out tomorrow morning?" Benny nods and tosses me my pajamas that I always leave here. Actually, it's my gray short shorts and one of his old Star Trek shirts. I go to the bathroom, change and walk into his room. He's lying on his bed, reading a worn-out comic. "Aren't you a little old for X-men comics?"

"Never," he says, playing as if I offended him, then smiling. "Your Cirque Du Freak comics are on the shelf." I nod and take one down. Ten minutes later, his grandma comes in to tell us it's time for supper.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/The Next Day/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Come on," Benny whispers, dragging me down to the basement.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It'll be fine." When we get to the right shelf, he picks up three vials; one with blue liquid, one with red, and another with yellow. "C'mon, let's go find out which one it is."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"E's second sight," he says simply. We grab our bags and bike over to my house, meeting Ethan outside.

"Hey guys," he sighs. I nod at him. He looks at Benny and realizes why we're both smiling when he's handed all three vials. "No, I'm not doing it."

"Oh, C'mon E, do you really want Della separated from her poor, poor—" I look down at my hand to see what the dog's name was. "Puffles?" He sighs again.

"Fine." His eyes glaze over suddenly when he takes the vials from Benny and dizziness overwhelms me—I see a bird on a blue background, hairy fingers on a red background, and a hand poking out of the ground on a yellow background. When the vision stops, I lean on Benny for a second until I get my balance back. "This one." He holds up the vial with blue liquid. "Angry birds."

"Right on," says Benny.

"This one." The red liquid. "You'll get harry fingers."

"Cool." Ethan sighs.

"The yellow is the one you want."

"I have a long road ahead and a pooch to summon from the dead. Engage!" With that, Benny rides off without us.

"Benny, I—"

"Save your breath, he's already gone." I lean against a stop sign, letting the excess of my twin's magic run its course and trying to relax as the burning sensation leaves. This happens whenever we shared one of his visions.

"Boo!" We both jump and spin around at the shout, finding Rory standing behind him with a toothy grin on his face.

"Rory," I screech.

"Sorry, I'm practicing my Ninja skills. Check this out." He hands Ethan a card and I look over his shoulder to see it. It's red with Japanese characters on it.

"What does it mean," Ethan asks.

"Rory, Vampire," he leans forward and swipes the card from us, "Ninja." I roll my eyes.

"Rory, do you know where Della lives, we have to find Benny."

"Well, let's find out." He swings me onto his back and grabs Ethan before flying off.

"Rory!" I scream. "You know I _HATE_ HEIGHTS!"

"Sorry, Neth Mellon (Elvish for "Young Friend")." He calls me that because I'm one month younger than him. I smirk at the nickname and poke his shoulder.

"Oh, Dur Hirion (Dur Hirion="Dark Lord" he is a Vampire) you are _such_ a dork." We fly around for a while until Rory flies closer to the ground. "What?"

"I can hear Benny." He suddenly lets go of my brother and then me a few minutes later. I land on my brother's back, causing him to fall back on the ground.

"Hey, Benny," I say weakly. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "but nothing happened."

"Good," says my brother. I nod in agreement, leaning back in the cool grass.

"Booya," Rory yells, landing next to us, causing all of us to scream.

"Rory," Benny growls. "Do that again and _I kill you_…Again!"

"To kill Vampire Ninja, you have to find me."

"Vampire Nin-" he's cut off when he turns and Rory's gone. "You've got to admit that was cool." I nod again, eyes widened and wondering just how fast my friend could move.

"It's a good thing the potion didn't work," I say as we sit down on a bench.

"Why," they both ask.

"I don't know; it's like something out of Pet Semetery. The bodies come back, but Demons take them over."

"Dramatic much?" We hear a small whimpering sound and we run over to the dog's grave. "Whoa."

"Whoa," Rory says, appearing out of nowhere and helping us dig out the dog.

"Yes!" Benny exclaims happily. "I'm gonna get a date with Della."

"Good job," my brother says sarcastically. "Now let's go before we're caught."

"What? I need her to know that _I'm_ the one that brought her dog back to life." He wraps the dog in a blanket just as a light on a balcony comes on.

"Yeah, this is great and all," I say softly," but I think we should leave now!" They nod in agreement and we run off. A block from our house Benny turns to face us.

"Can we put Puffles in your garage, just for tonight?"

"And what would we tell our parents if they find Zombie dog? Don't worry, bringing animals back to life is normal," Ethan asks sarcastically.

"Just tell them it's one of Emmy's charity cases."

"Hey," I exclaim. "Don't drag me into this any deeper than I have to be!" Benny gives Ethan and me his puppy dog face—rivaling that of Sam Winchester. With a reluctant groan, Ethan takes the dog and we split up; Ethan and I going straight and Benny going left, to his grandma's house. We had better not get in trouble for this or I'll kill Benny with my bare hands!


	3. Chapter 3

**Night of the Undead Critters**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I wake up to my alarm clock and get dressed in a Peasant skirt that stops so that it barley grazes the floor—it starts out a dark blue and ends a dark purple—I pull on a tank top that was the same color of dark purple, and a vest that's dark blue. Next I pull on some silver flip-flops and my choker. I don't bother with my hair today and just pull it back in a clip. After I brush my teeth, I go to Ethan's door and knock. He opens it and when he sees it's me he steps aside so I can come in and shuts the door behind us.

"How's Puffles?"

"Take a look for yourself." I slowly crack open his closet door and see the once innocent looking dog now has murderous red eyes. I shut the door back and smile at my brother.

"Well, you'd be grumpy too if you were brought back from the dead." He rolls his eyes and grabs a box. "What are you doing?"

"That thing's evil so I'm going to put in here and hand deliver it to Benny; he can deal with it. Open the door, please." I nod; when the door opens the dog jumps out and, fortunately, lands in the box. Ethan closes it quickly, tapes it shut, and picks it up again. "Well, that's done. Now let's get to school and give it to Benny." I nod and we run out the front door to our bikes and hurry to school. We meet Benny out front at the bike rack and I shove the box in his arms.

"I wouldn't open it, it tried to eat E's face."

Don't worry, Nauriel (Elvish for "Fire"), I've got it under control. "Did you guys feed him?"

"Sorry, we don't have any Un-dead puppy chow."

"Somebody's grumpy."

"I haven't had any caffeine in twenty-four hours," I growl. He smiles when he sees Della.

"Wish me luck."

"Yeah, whatever," Ethan and I say in unison. Sarah walks over to us with an annoyed look on her face.

"What did you let Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee do now," she asks me.

"Uh, wh-what do you mean," Ethan asks.

"I was trying out for a new sales job and a possessed _Skunk_ attacked me," she whispers harshly, so no one would hear her but us.

"Would you believe that I had nothing to do with it," I ask, innocently, making my dark eyes wide. She shakes her head. All right, well, plan B. "It was all Benny's idea."

"That I do believe."

"Puffles, be careful," Della screams. "What are you doing!" The Evil Puffles jumps up and tries to attack her. She runs past us, the dog right behind her and Benny right behind it, but he stops by Ethan, Sarah, and me.

"She didn't even thank me," he complains, stomping his foot before running after Puffles and Della. Ethan and I smile sweetly at Sarah.

"We can explain," we, once again, say in unison.

"What's up," Rory shouts, running over to us.

"What happened," Ethan asks, pointing to Rory's two bandaged fingers.

"I went out last night for a crunchy, critter snack and it fought back."

"Vampires heal themselves," Sarah says in a 'duh' voice. Curious, Rory ripps the bandages off his hands and smiles.

"Yo! Fingers grow back fast!"

"Did you three do what I think you did?"

"Raise dead animals from the grave so Benny could get Della's attention," Ethan asks. We hear Della screaming and we run over to where she's trying to dodge the possessed puppy. A voice comes on over the intercom telling us that all classes are cancelled because of all the animal attacks. We run all the way to Ethan's and my house, the entire way a Chipmunk ran after us. As soon as we get inside, we slam the door shut.

"Is it just me," Benny asks, panting," or did that thing look ready to eat our eyeballs?" I nod and we walk over to the couch and collapse.

"Don't you think it's time we ask your grandma for help," Ethan asks.

"No! The potion has to wear off sometime!" We turn on the News and see it's talking about all the attacks, suddenly the man is attacked by a turtle and the TV. goes to standby.

"That's Tiberius!"

"Nuh-uh, he ran away when we were eight," Benny says, unbelievingly.

"We have to talk with your grandma," I command, interrupting the turtle talk.

"Nuh— couldn't we just send her an E-mail?" She appears in the doorway, holding the vial with yellow liquid in it and glaring daggers at us. We all flinch backwards when we see her. "Ah! I mean, hi grandma."

"Anything you Twits wanna tell me?" We tell her everything, then she drives us to her house and we go down to the basement, where she starts to brew a potion. "First we have to make enough anti-potion to get all those critters you created."

"All we did was sprinkle a few drops where the dog was buried," Benny says defensively.

"That's too much!"

"Why are they so evil," my brother asks.

"The bodies came back, but the souls had already left the body, and a body with no soul is a Demon's playground."

"What'd I say," I yell. "Just like in Pet Semetery!"

"Well, how are we going to track all the critters?" She brings out a wooden flute.

"Once the Demons hear this they'll come right to you, but you had better be ready." Benny grabs the flute with both hands.

"Don't worry, Grandma, I've got this."

"Not you, idiot," I start.

"Ethan or Emilie can do it, start at where it began and work your way back here," Grandma finishes.

"We can't do it," I explain. "Our dad's dinner is tonight."

"What's your little blonde friend up to?"

"This sounds like a job for," Ethan starts.

"Vampire Ninja," he, Benny, and I finish together.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I come down stairs, dressed in a blue-gray sundress and sandals with a slight heel. I see my brother in a sweater-vest and chuckle at him; next, I see Sarah in a waiter outfit.

"I see mom gave up on the cooking idea?"

"Yup and I'm getting double the pay."

"Nice." Benny walks in with some water guns and the Anti-potion. He sees Ethan and smirks.

"Hey, Sweater-vest, can you tell the waitress my date and I will have a Decaf triple mocha latte, no foam," he says, putting an arm around my shoulders. I shake his arm off and he hides behind me when Sarah picks up a frying pan. Before she could injure him, my mom comes in and ushers Ethan and me into the dining room, where the guests are waiting.

"Everyone, this is our son, Ethan, and daughter, Emilie." I smile and Ethan says hi.

"Della and I kind of already know each other," Ethan smiles.

"Hey, Della," Benny says, walking in. "Did the dog come back?" She begins to cry and her father sighs.

"She's been like this all week; every dog is 'Puffles.'" Benny walks out and we all take our seats at the table. We hear flute music a little bit after Sarah enters with some food.

"What's that," dad asks.

"Oh, just some dinner music," Ethan answers. Sarah walks over to us and whispers that Rory's here and smiling. "Uh, mom, I'll be right back."

"I feel a little sick, I think I'm going to go lay down," I say, my hand on my stomach. We walk into the kitchen and see Rory and Benny. "Why can we still hear the music?"

"I recorded it and then put it on a loop, when I landed, this psycho Squirrel attacked and it fell down the…Chimney."

"Are you serious," Ethan exclaims quietly.

"Relax, when Santa comes-"

"Rory, you know the rules about plans involving Santa," I interrupt. "The music's in the house-" I'm interrupted by screaming. Ethan runs into the dining room and the evil animals start to crowd into the kitchen. Benny hands me and Sarah a water gun and we begin shooting potion at the animals, when it makes contact the animals evaporate. Rory begins to eat them. When Ethan walks in, he sees all the creatures and freezes for a minute.

"This is definitely an episode of Snow White you wouldn't see," Benny exclaims. We continue spraying the animals until I hear my father's laughter, then I drop behind the Island. When he leaves I pop back up in time to see Ethan knock a Rabbit off Benny's back. "What was that for?"

"You had some hair on your back. I told mom I'd get the Parmesan." He opens the cabinet door and Puffles latches onto Ethan's arm. He begins to bang it against the Island and when that doesn't work he slings his arm around. Sarah helps hold the dog against the wall and Benny shoots it with potion. Its collar falls into some sauce.

"Ew," Sarah says. I duck down right as my mom comes in and grabs the sauce. She fights with Ethan for it and they both drop it, the sauce landing on Della's dress. She looks down and sees Puffles collar and runs out crying, her family leaving soon after. When they leave Sarah, Ethan, and I begin to clean up the kitchen. Ethan takes off his sweater-vest. There's a knock on the door and when he opens it, he sees Tiberius.

"I should've known you'd show up last."

"Shoot it."

"I Can't!"

"I'll do it then!" Sarah shoots the turtle with the last of the potion. Dad walks in and I have to hide under the table, so as not to be seen.

"What happened in here," he asks.

"Uh, food fight?"

**THE NEXT DAY—AFTER SCHOOL**

Ethan, Benny, and I walk home. "I should've known Tiberius didn't run away, when he died my parents buried him in the field behind Della's place," my brother says sadly. When he sees Della walking our way he asks Benny if he'd talked to her lately. She sees us and begins walking quickly in the other direction.

"Not exactly, I'm going to try again when she gets out of counseling." Sarah pulls up in front of us, driving a red and black car.

"Taadah! I finally got my license and my aunt gave me her old car. Luckily the twin's dad got me a great deal on insurance."

"Boo!" Rory flashes into the backseat.

"Rory!"

"This Vampire Ninja thing has to stop or—" my brother cuts himself off when he realizes Rory is no longer in the backseat.

"How'd he do that," Sarah asks.

"Who cares, let's just get out of here before he comes back," Benny says, a little freaked out. Ethan gets in the front seat by Sarah and Benny and I get in the backseat.


	4. Three Cheers for Evil

**PART TWO: Three Cheers For Evil**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Benny, Ethan, and I walk over to Sarah and Erica in time to see Erica's fangs. "Who's gonna miss _just_ one?" With that, she walks over to where people can sign up for Cheerleading.

"I will," Benny exclaims, quickly realizing that Erica wanted to munch on some cheerleaders.

"If you have _any_ ideas on how to stop Erica, then I'll listen," Sarah states, looking at the three of us expectantly. The boys clear their throats.

"You could join too," Ethan smiles with a shrug.

"Forget it! I'll find another way!" The boys do a little cheer and I sigh while Sarah gives them a glare that would make most people shake in their boots—my friends and I included. When they look at me, I step on Benny and Ethan's feet.

"Not doing that again," I state firmly. Sarah rolls her eyes and signs up reluctantly. A few minutes later, she comes out of the girl's bathroom, dressed in the red and black Cheerleading uniform.

"Cowabunga," Benny exclaims when he sees her, him and Ethan practically drooling—well, Ethan _was _drooling a little bit, but he has a crush on her anyway.

"Don't say anything," she says, annoyed.

"You look…Peppy." I hug Sarah out of sympathy. Those things were far from comfortable in any condition, especially when you have no other choice but to wear them. Stinking moms and their pushing!

"Don't worry, the humiliation will pass, it's followed by the strange desire to eat Chocolate and that's not so bad," I tell her, patting her shoulder to show she had my support.

"How do you know," Sarah asks.

"Uh, well, _I_ was a Cheerleader in grade six." I shiver at the memory, feeling nauseous like I did on game days.

"Are you serious?"

"My parents forced me into a sport. It was the same year Ethan was forced into Baseball actually," I muse.

"Well, someone has to make sure no sampling is done and I'm the only girl out of us four who is 'peppy' enough to do it." She sends a glare my way and I scowl. _What can I say, since being a Cheerleader myself, I've lost school spirit._ The head Cheerleader steps into the hall.

"Let's see what you've got, girls." _Oh, how I hate her!_ Ethan stutters as the girls walk past him.

"God bless Cheerleaders," Benny sighs. Sarah makes a face at Benny, walking into the gym reluctantly. "You sure you don't want to do it just one more time?" I cross my arms and give him my best glare; not as good as Sarah's, but it works well enough.

"Do you want to live to be a sophomore," I ask in my most innocent voice. He looks at Ethan.

"I think Sarah needs some help."

"She'll be fine," my brother assures him. Just then, Erica runs into him and his eyes glaze over. I wince as I see snapshots of his vision, causing me a headache. In it, Erica's glasses are stepped on and she spins around, showing her fangs. When it's over, Ethan and I sigh in relief. "I just had a vision."

"Yeah, Erica wants to drink the head Cheerleader's blood," I explain, not exactly against the idea.

"You see," Benny says in a dramatic voice. "Now we have to help those poor, hot Cheerleaders!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to watch over them," Ethan agrees. They walk in and not long afterwards, they're thrown back out, collapsing on the ground in obvious pain.

"I take it, it hurt," I say, smirking down at them When they finally compose themselves, they start trying to come up with a plan...

"Maybe we can use a Spy cam," Ethan suggests.

"No, we have to infiltrate."

"How are we gonna do that?" They look at each other and run over to sign up. When they get back Benny has one uniform and Ethan has two. _Wait; two?_I'm handed one and they smile sweetly at me, then run for their lives to the Boy's bathroom.

"Yeah, you better run, you little weasels!"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Come out of the bathroom, Emmy," my brother says, exasperated.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Do you want Stephanie to die," Benny asks, pushing against the door with his shoulder to get it to open.

"Did you forget I don't like her?" They finally manage to force the door open and drag me into the hallway—having to dodge a punch.

"If I have to do this, so do you," my brother says. Benny's grip on my upper arms tightens when I try to run away, my feet left to kick in the air.

"Nobody's going to believe you guys are girls," I groan. Just then Rory walks up to us. _Finally, someone to prove me right!_

"Hey, Emilie, who's your friends," he asks with the usual goofy smile.

"Ask them yourself, I'm a little busy!"

"I'm Betty, and this is…" Benny trails off and looks at Ethan.

"Veronica," he finishes.

"Sweet," Rory smiles. "That's easier than remembering Angel 1 and Angel 2." He then notices what I'm wearing. "Whoa! Emmy, I thought you said you'd never be a Cheerleader again? I've got to show a picture to Benny, he'll love it!" The boys lower me when I stop struggling and I glare at the Vampire Ninja in front of me, pointing down the hall.

"Walk away," I command. He does as I say and the other two push me into the gym. Benny uses a spell to make us look as if we knew what we were doing and we made the team.

"I can't believe we made the squad," Ethan says in a daze.

"Don't underestimate magic," I say, looking at Benny.

"Magic?"

"Bro, you could barely catch a ball, do you think you could do a kick without magic?" He shrugs and crosses his arms.

"Betty, Veronica, Emilie," Stephanie says, annoyed," care to join us?" I roll my eyes and walk over to where the others are, the boys not far behind me. We form a circle and we each put one pom-pom in.

"We're Devil girls and we'll _knock you out_," we all cheer.

"Now, hit the showers. Some of you Newbie's are rank." Stephanie scrunches up her nose in disgust, leading the way to the locker room.

"I just had another vision," Ethan says when everyone walks off. "It's like Erica drank _everyone's_ blood!"

"We'd better tell Sarah."

"But, they're going to shower."

"Lives are at stake!" The two boys head to the girl's showers and I just sit on the bleachers waiting for them. A few minutes later they walk out and Benny looks over at me. "Aren't you gonna shower?"

"Shower with other people? No thanks; I'll take one when I get home." Benny leans over to Ethan.

"I'm going home with you," he whispers.

"I heard that!" I yell, walking outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid Tingles**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When we get home, I take a quick shower and get dressed in black pants and a plain, gray T-shirt. Once I blow dried my hair enough so that it didn't stick to my back and soak my shirt, I walk into Ethan's room, kissing his cheek.

"What do you want," he asks, knowing my affection usually meant I was about to ask him to do something for me.

"I need you to cover for me."

"For what?"

"I'm going into town; it'll just be for ten minutes."

"Why are you going into town," Benny asks, raising an eyebrow. I show him my tiny fangs; the normal size of eye-teeth, just a little bit sharper.

"I have to feed every now and then." They nod and I climb out the window and flit into town, looking for a quick bite. When I find someone suitable, I press on a point on his shoulder that makes him unconscious and begin to drink. I never drink to kill, I just get enough to fill my belly—which is usually a couple of gulps. When I'm finished, I flit back to my house, climb back through Ethan's window, and sit beside Benny on the bed.

"You are one minute late," Benny informs me.

"So what?"

"I think I deserve a kiss on the cheek too." I hit him with a pillow instead, grinning.

"Sorry _Betty_, I don't think you do." Ethan walked in right as I said that. "Hey, _Veronica_. Very original by the way, I guess that makes Rory, Archie." Ethan rolls his eyes and sits at his computer chair; Benny puts an arm around my shoulders and hugs me. I hug him back and tell them goodnight. Once in my room, I change into some pajama pants, do my assignment for creative writing, and go to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY—LUNCH **

"Who knew cheer routines could be so hard," Benny asks. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You have to rotate from your core," Ethan explains and demonstrates the move. "Wait! What am I saying?"

"What's up," Rory yells, walking over to us in a mascot uniform.

"You're the mascot," I laugh.

"Yeah; best way to hang out with cheerleaders without worrying about it seeming creepy! There's this one blonde hottie that's totally into me—her name's Betty." It takes all I have not to laugh at that. "Oh yeah, Benny, check this out!" Rory shows Benny the picture he took of me yesterday,

"Sweet! Send that to me!" I go over to our normal table, but can still hear Rory say that 'Veronica's' legs are bandy. This makes me choke on my Mountain Dew. Erica sits next to me.

"What's up with the carrots," she asks.

"I fed last night, so I'm not really hungry." She nods her understanding and goes to sit with the other Cheerleaders, tossing a glare in Stephanie's direction every now and then.

**LATER THAT DAY—CHEER PRACTICE**

We're all in a formation and Stephanie is in rant mode about the star being the most important part of the cheer. _Blah, blah, blah, get on with it!_

"Now, let's hear the cheer."

"We're forces of nature, that's what makes a star; we may look like girls, but that's not all we are," the team chants, ending the cheer by throwing our hands in the air and doing spirit fingers. I hate this so much!

"Let's go to the mall," Stephanie says when we're done.

"I can't believe I signed up for this," complains Sarah. "Why would you guys do it?"

"First off," I hiss," it was against my will and lastly, what would these idiots do without me?" She looks at Ethan and Benny as they look at the other girls. "You see, they'd never get any work done." Erica nods, saying bye as she and Sarah head out. Benny says the cheer to himself and shivers. "The first part of the cheer makes you feel tingly," I say knowingly.

"Maybe it's Betty's new boyfriend," Ethan says, smirking.

"Well hello, my B.L's of babe!"

"Sweetie, stop it, stop," Benny grumbles in a girly voice, storming away. I walk to the showers when I was sure everyone had left and get showered and changed in faded, blue jeans, a medium purple T-shirt, gray vest, and high-tops. Deciding to cut through the high school and grab a juice from the vending machine before I head home.

**(A/N): If you haven't read the Cirque Du Freak books; flitting means to go a fast speed like full Vamps can do, Emilie only drinks as much as she needs and since she's a Chosen, she doesn't have to worry about changing people. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Knew She Was Witchy!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

On the way down the hall, I see a bright pink flash. Curious, I walk over to where I saw it and find Stephanie, Erica, and Sarah talking as if they're old friends. _Okay, what's going on? I know Erica and Sarah hate Stephanie as much as I do._

"Hey guys, what's going on," I ask. They look at me with matching smiles.

"Just talking about girl stuff, you wanna join in," Stephanie asks. I shake my head and begin to back away, but Erica uses her super speed and grabs my arms, holding me firmly in place. Stephanie stops in front of me and her eyes begin to glow. I can't help but look into them, it's as if there was nothing else in the world.

"So pretty," I mumble. Warmth surrounds me, followed by a biting cold…And then nothing but darkness. When I open my eyes, I can see myself sitting on my couch next to Sarah. _What the heck is going on?_ That's when I remember what happened, Stephanie put me in a trance. When Chosens are hypnotized their spirit leaves the body to watch over it, but the body stays in the trance until it is broken. _Oh great, this can't get any better_, I think sarcastically.

_Oh, it can._ I jump when I hear someone else's voice.

_Stephanie?_

_Mm-hm, shocking isn't it, to find out that I'm more powerful than you are?_

_Not really, if I'd have paid attention I would've realized what you are. Of course, I've always thought you were a witch, just not in the literal sense._ She growls at me before smirking evilly.

_I have control over you, so, if you don't want to get_**_hurt_**_, then back down. Or maybe I'll use your Geeky brother and boyfriend._

_What do you mean 'boyfriend?'_ She smirks at me and points to Benny. _He isn't my boyfriend!_

_Does it matter? If you do something I don't want you to do, then they'll be the ones who get hurt!_I sigh and sit on the arm of the couch; wincing slightly as a cheerleader's arm goes through my stomach. _Smart choice._She tunes back into her body and acts like none of this just happened. I watch as everybody starts having a pillow fight. _I'll never get over seeing Benny and Ethan as girls._The thought makes me shiver. So does the fact that they let their nails get painted. _I wonder if Stephanie slipped something in their Sundays; knowing her, probably_. I stand up and begin pacing beside my body. I'm eating my chocolate ice cream and sitting between Erica and Sarah. After two hours, the party finally ends and Benny and I camp out in Ethan's room, well, my body did. _I_ floated back to my room. As my body slept, I feel the familiar annoying presence of Stephanie. _Oh, what do you want now?_

_To keep an eye on you—I know what you are._

_And what am I?_

_A Chosen, it wasn't hard to tell._

_How—_

_Your eyes, when you get mad sometimes they flash silver. That's an obvious tip-off, that and you also hiss when you need to feed._

_Those stupid little habits._ She nods and disappears. I look out the window and see it's time for me to get up for school; time passes differently when you're not in your body. I float back to Ethan's room in time to see Benny's grandma leaving. I shrug and walk through the door. I touch my arm and my body shivers. _This is still so weird!_ The boys get dressed in their disguises and head out. Suddenly, I'm back in my body, standing in the star formation.

"What the heck," I ask, my voice cracking.

"Stephanie is a witch that wants to live forever," Benny explains. I try to step out of the pentagram, but it was like I was glued to the spot. Sarah and I have the same idea and kick the cheerleader next to us. That actually works. Only when I look around me do I notice the people in the bleachers are waking up. Erica walks over to Stephanie and we smile at each other. She looks over at Sarah and winces.

"What? No one's going to miss her." I let run my tongue over my fangs and nod.

"I agree with Erica." When I look back down at Stephanie and see she's turned into an old woman, I grimace. "That's nasty."

"Poor Stephanie," says Benny's grandma, walking up to join our little group. "I remember people were always mean to you, but forgot that you deserved it." Stephanie growls and summons a dagger; grandma sends a blast of magic at her, rendering her unconscious.

"I will _NEVER_be a Cheerleader again," I sigh, glaring at Benny and Ethan. "I blame you two for this." I pull my hair out of the pigtails it was in and put it up in my normal ponytail.

"That's good; all you get is saggy pom-poms." I groan and lay my head on my brother's shoulder.

"Why must you say such things around me? Did I do _anything_ to you?" She laughs and we walk off.

**THE NEXT DAY—LUNCH **

"Thanks…Stephanie," Benny says awkwardly, grabbing his sandwich.

"What if she hexed," Ethan asks worried.

"Relax, grandma blocked her magic."

"But she can still spit in your food," Sarah smirks. I smile at them and hold up my paper bag.

"I've got chocolate and potato chips."


End file.
